1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling method and an electronic apparatus utilizing the controlling method, and particularly relates to a controlling method and an electronic apparatus utilizing the controlling method, which detects turning of a head to perform corresponding operation.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a user can utilize their vision to control an electronic apparatus. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a prior art operation for detecting vision to control a cursor. Please note the left eye EL and the right eye ER in the dotted frame is an enlarged figure of a figure for viewing the left eye EL and the right eye ER in an X direction vertical to the head H.
The electronic apparatus 100 includes an eye tacking apparatus 103, which can be utilized to track vision of a user. In FIG. 1A, the head H of the user is parallel with the television and does not turn. The vision locates on the cursor Cr on the display 101 of the electronic apparatus 100, and the left eye EL, the right eye ER look at the cursor Cr as shown in the drawings in the dotted frame. In FIG. 1B, the user rolls the left eye EL and the right eye ER to the right, such that the eye tacking apparatus 103 detects such operation and the electronic apparatus 100 controls the cursor Cr to have corresponding displacement on the display 101.
However, in normal life people seldom performs the operation for rolling eyes up and down, thus if a user always utilize their vision to control the electronic apparatus, they may feel inconvenient or tired.